icavalieridellasperanzafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Capitolo 22
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Nome style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Capitolo 22 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Postato il style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 29 Marzo 2011 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Titolo style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Un Altro Gruppo contro l'Esercito! Diz si Smaschera!! - }} |} Il Capitolo 22 intitolato Un Altro Gruppo contro l'Esercito! Diz si Smaschera!! è il Ventiduesimo Capitolo della prima serie della Fan Fiction. Capitolo “Taglio del Diavolo!” L’ultimo Ammiraglio rimasto in piedi stava ancora combattendo contro il Jonin di Konoha e il giovane Fuudo… e nonostante fosse in inferiorità numerica sembrava dar seriamente filo da torcere ai due, tanto da schivare l’ennesimo attacco sparato da Luke “Non mi sconfiggerai mai se usi sempre questa tecnica!” Il ragazzo aveva ormai capito che così non avrebbe concluso niente *Dannazione, è velocissimo… dobbiamo trovare un modo per fermarlo e, successivamente, finirlo!* Kakashi, intanto, sbucò da dietro Aokiji nel tentativo di colpirlo con un Taglio del Fulmine, ma Aokiji fece in tempo a disciogliersi in ghiaccio e, di conseguenza, schivare l’attacco. L’Hatake riuscì a schivare un pugno improvviso di Kuzan ricompostosi alla sua destra e, vedendo la situazione, dovette avvicinarsi a Luke per chiedere consiglio “Hai qualche idea?” Purtroppo però non arrivò niente dall’altra parte “No, non ho in mente niente… l’unica cosa che ho pensato è di bloccarlo e sconfiggerlo… ma quello si dissolve, farebbe in tempo a liberarsi e a reagire di conseguenza!” Il Ninja, sentendo il possibile piano del ragazzo, cominciò a pensare a una possibile soluzione, e… “Ci sono! So come sconfiggerlo!” “Davvero?” “Tu segui i miei movimenti e vedrai!” e Kakashi cominciò a correre velocemente verso il Fagiano Blu; Luke, anche se non aveva capito cosa intendeva fare, decise di dargli fiducia e cominciò a correre anche lui nella stessa direzione. Il membro dell’Esercito, come il ragazzo, non aveva capito il loro piano, ma… “Sinceramente non so cosa avete in mente… e non mi interessa nemmeno. Ice Block: Partisan!” l’Ammiraglio saltò in aria e, dopo aver congelato due montagnette lì vicino, le tramutò in lance di ghiaccio e le sparò verso i suoi due avversari… che ovviamente schivarono l’attacco. “E ora l’evocazione!” il Jonin volle approfittare del momento per tirare fuori un rotolo dalla tasca e, con esso, evocare una miriade di cani che si scagliarono immediatamente contro Kuzan… mentre il loro padrone disse a Luke “Appena ti do il segnale lancia il tuo Taglio del Diavolo!” ottenendo l’approvazione del bruno. “Ma che bei cani… peccato che diventerete tutti ghiaccioli. Ice Time Capsule!” l’attacco partì dal terreno e si diresse verso i segugi congelandoli tutti seduta stante. Peccato che anche questo era stato previsto dal Ninja “Ora Luke!” “Taglio del Diavolo!” Aokiji si ritrovò spiazzato da quell’attacco improvviso e riuscì a schivare il colpo per un pelo… ma anche questo era stato previsto “Perfetto. E ora… Tecnica della Palla di Fuoco Suprema!” dopo aver assistito all’incontro tra Sasuke e Zoro, anche Kakashi era in grado di usare quella tecnica. Le fiamme stavolta colpirono in pieno l’Ammiraglio che ormai era stanco a furia delle continue schivate e si ritrovò il corpo invaso dalle fiamme “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” cercò di sciogliersi in ghiaccio per ricomporsi da un’altra parte senza il fuoco… ma non ci riuscì. “E’ inutile Aokiji, se sei invaso dalle fiamme non sei in grado di scomporti in ghiaccio. E’ una questione di elemento, caro Ammiraglio!” spiegò l’Hatake sorridendo sotto la benda. Persino Luke rimase sorpreso dalla strategia adottata dal Ninja *Ha fatto una mossa straordinaria. Per prima cosa ha lanciato i suoi cani per distrarre Aokiji e permettermi di lanciare il mio attacco; avendo capito che l’attacco sarebbe stato schivato, ha approfittato della stanchezza avversaria per colpirlo con la Palla di Fuoco Suprema e impedirgli ogni via di fuga!* “Eccellente lavoro Kakashi… ora potrò finirlo senza problemi!” sguainando la spada, il ragazzo corse verso il nemico pronto a finirlo una volta per tutte. Ma Aokiji non si dava ancora per vinto “Non mi avrete facilmente!” e velocemente creò nelle sue mani una spada di ghiaccio pronto a colpire l’avversario. Risultato: l’Ammiraglio rimase trafitto sullo stomaco, il giovane solo alla spalla destra, anche se quasi all’altezza del cuore. Stavolta l’uomo-ghiaccio dovette ammetterlo… era davvero la fine “H-Hai vinto g-giovane Luke!” affermò sputando sangue che andò a finire sulle mani di Luke. Il ragazzo però non sembrava felice della vittoria, anzi… sembrava avere un aria triste, tanto che qualche lacrima gli scese dagli occhi “… Mi dispiace Aokiji… non mi hai lasciato altra scelta!” “N-Non preoccuparti… a-amico mio!” Alla fine, chiudendo gli occhi e stringendo i denti, il Fuudo tolse la spada dal petto dell’avversario e lo decapitò letteralmente con un movimento veloce. Mentre la testa di Aokiji rotolava ancora giù dalle rocce, Kakashi mangiò il suo Senzu per guarirsi il buco sulla spalla fatto dal compagno per liberarlo dal congelamento e si avvicinò al ragazzo che si era appena seduto mentre si toccava la spalla ferita, rimetteva a posto la spada e faceva sparire l’aura oscura che aveva intorno. “Prendi un Senzu, ti guarirà la ferita immediatamente!” esclamò il Ninja ricoprendosi lo Sharingan con il coprifronte. Luke, senza dire una parola, annuì leggermente e ingoiò il suo Senzu curandosi la spalla immediatamente; subito dopo si alzò in piedi coprendosi gli occhi con i capelli e disse “Sarà meglio proseguire: gli altri ci stanno aspettando alla Fortezza Oscura!” Kakashi, che aveva capito l’enorme dispiacere che aveva avuto il ragazzo nell’uccidere un caro amico, si limitò a fare un leggero sì con la testa e, insieme, proseguirono il cammino verso l’enorme Castello. “Anf anf… maledetto… idiota!” “Allora? Ne hai avute abbastanza?” David stava letteralmente massacrando il sacco di vermi meglio conosciuto come BauBau, infatti quest’ultimo non riusciva proprio a reagire. “Piantala di fare lo sbruffone e beccati questi Dadi Esplosivi!” il membro dell’Esercito lanciò due enormi dadi contro il ragazzo, ma lui, con grande agilità, li schivò tranquillamente e colpì in piena faccia il sacco spazzandolo contro una roccia: era evidente chi era il più forte in quella battaglia. “S-Se pensi di potermi battere così… ti sbagli di grosso!” esclamò il BauBau alzandosi in piedi. David, nel vedere la tenacia del nemico, sorrise sarcasticamente e disse “Ne vuoi ancora? Ok!” Dall’altra parte, anche lo scontro tra Goku e Diz era a senso unico… ma almeno l’uomo bendato riusciva a imporre resistenza, nonostante il Sayan non fosse nemmeno trasformato in SSJ. “Devo ammetterlo: hai la pelle dura amico!” affermò Goku sorridendo. Il bendato, pulendosi i vestiti, rispose “Anche tu sei molto forte…!” ma poi pensò *Ma saranno davvero quelli giusti?... Devo avere un ultima conferma!* e successivamente tirò fuori da sotto il mantello dei pezzi meccanici che, mettendoli insieme, formarono una specie di bazooka che puntò verso il Sayan. “E quello cos’è?” domandò ingenuamente l’uomo. “E’ un cannone molto speciale: l’ho costruito qualche anno fa ed è in grado di riprodurre gli attacchi energetici della vostra razza… voglio proprio vedere se riuscirai a resistere anche a questo. Ki Cannon!” e, alle sue parole, l’arma sparò un raggio energetico di potenza pari a quella della Kamehamea di Goku SSJ. Il Sayan capì subito la potenza dell’attacco *Però… non mentiva quando diceva che era un arma potente. Devo respingerla da SSJ!* e così fece: dopo essersi trasformato, sparò lui stesso una Kamehamea. Gli attacchi erano esattamente alla pari e si annullarono a vicenda… non dopo una grossa esplosione che coinvolse anche David e il BauBau (anche se l’unico a volar via fu il sacco di insetti). Diz rimase sorpreso da ciò che aveva visto… anche se un po’ se l’aspettava, doveva ammetterlo *… Sono in gamba… o almeno, lo è quello che sto affrontando!* “E ora ti finirò!” senza lasciare tempo all’avversario, Goku lo colpì in piena pancia con un pugno tanto potente che piegò in due il pover’uomo dal dolore “… Ormai non ha più senso ucciderti. Vattene e avrai salva la vita!” disse mentre tornava normale. La cosa più logica da fare per Diz sarebbe stata quella di andarsene immediatamente, eppure… non solo rimase, ma scoppiò anche in una sonora risata che attirò l’attenzione degli altri due presenti. “E ora cos’hai da ridere?” domandò serio il Sayan. “Rido perché finalmente ho trovato qualcuno in grado di aiutarci!” rispose Diz alzandosi in piedi “Puoi star tranquillo: io non sono veramente tuo nemico, sono semplicemente un uomo che ha avuto la vostra stessa idea!” Il BauBau, che aveva sentito tutto, esclamò “Aspetta un secondo… vuoi dire che tu hai sempre fatto il doppio gioco con noi?” “Esattamente… sacco di sterco!” “Cosa? Come ti sei permesso brutto idiota, io ti ammazzo. Dadi esplos…” non iniziò nemmeno l’attacco che Diz gli sparò un altro Ki Cannon che gli perforò lo stomaco e disintegrò tutti gli insetti che componevano quell’orrido mostro. “Inutile creatura!” esclamò l’uomo bendato smontando e rimettendo a posto il suo cannone. Goku e David non ci stavano capendo niente: quell’uomo prima li aveva attaccati e aveva intenzione di ucciderli… e ora… li aveva aiutati? Diz, vedendo lo stupore negli occhi dei due lì presenti, ricominciò a parlare “Immagino che sarete confusi adesso… quindi lasciate che vi spieghi tutto. Ma prima fatemi togliere queste bende, ormai non serve più che nascondo la mia identità!” finalmente l’uomo, togliendosi ciò che gli ricopriva la faccia, la mostrò ai due: era quella di un uomo anziano con tanto di barba “Mi presento… il mio nome… è Ansem!” “ANSEM!” a sentire quel nome, Goku si gettò seduta stante contro l’anziano trasformandosi in SSJ con l’intento di colpirlo, ma David si frappose fra i due. “Fermati Goku!” “Cosa stai facendo? Stai difendendo il nemico?” “Assolutamente no, non lo farei mai!” “E allora perché mi intralci? Forse quello che ci nascondi è che sei una spia nemica?” Goku non sembrava felice dell’intromissione del Tokiwa. Il ragazzo, girando la testa verso Ansem, spiegò “La verità… è che quello non è il Signore Oscuro che ho visto io!” “Come?” il Sayan rimase spiazzato da questa notizia. “Ma è normale: quello che hai conosciuto NON è Ansem… la verità è che il Signore Oscuro, dopo avermi apparentemente tolto di mezzo, ha rubato il mio nome e ha agito sotto la mia identità. Una volta che sono fuggito dal luogo in cui il “Signore Oscuro” mi ha rinchiuso, ho scoperto l’esistenza dell’organizzazione e così ho deciso di entrare nell’Esercito sotto l’identità di Diz… con l’intento di distruggerli dall’interno!” “Aaaahhhh… ma allora sei dei nostri?” domandò ingenuamente Goku tornando normale. “Certamente, Son Goku!” rispose semplicemente Ansem. David, che aveva ascoltato parola per parola il discorso dell’uomo, domandò “Ma… allora qual è il vero nome del Signore Oscuro?” non sapeva perché, ma sentiva che poteva fidarsi del vecchio. “Ogni cosa a suo tempo, giovane David. Ora, se non vi dispiace, sarà meglio proseguire per la Fortezza Oscura… i vostri amici vi staranno aspettando!” esclamò Ansem cominciando ad avviarsi verso l’enorme Castello. I due, senza obiettare, decisero di seguirlo: anche il Sayan sentiva che ci si poteva fidare di lui… ma nonostante questo, aveva comunque una domanda da fare “Mi scusi… Ansem… ma lei si è infiltrato nell’Organizzazione per combattere il “finto Ansem” tutto da solo?” Ansem sorrise: si aspettava benissimo una domanda del genere; così, girando la testa mentre proseguivano il cammino, rispose “Assolutamente no: ho creato un gruppo di persone volontarie che, come me, vogliono la distruzione dell’Esercito. Una specie di Resistenza 2 per intenderci... e in tutto il gruppo è composto da 3 persone, compreso me, che vi daranno una mano a sbarazzarvi del “Signore Oscuro” una volta per tutte!” “Corpo di mille balene, sei più forte di quanto immaginassi!” “Che ti aspettavi? Sono stato allenato niente di meno che dal Re in persona!” Sora e Capitan Uncino stavano combattendo un duello in cui il ragazzo era in vantaggio usando le loro “spade”, mentre C-18 doveva combattere da sola contro Axel e Hinata… anche se quest’ultima combatteva solo perché obbligata dai due Comandanti; però, nonostante fossero 2 vs 1, C-18 riusciva comunque a tenergli testa. “Cacchio, la biondina è forte. Sarà meglio dare una scaldatina alle mie armi!” e in un batter d’occhio i Chakram del ragazzo dai capelli rossi presero fuoco. “… Che cosa curiosa!” affermò semplicemente C-18, per poi schivare una delle due armi di Axel che gli erano state lanciate contro. “Però! Hai anche prontezza di riflessi!” La bionda però non aveva ancora finito, infatti la Hyuga si era lanciata contro di lei “Palmo Gentile dei Leoni Gemelli!” La Cyborg, mentre schivava a distanza molto ravvicinata la tecnica che veniva usata in continuazione, cercò di parlare con Hinata “Fermati, non sei obbligata a stare dalla loro parte!” “Invece si… se io dovessi ribellarmi… loro… ucciderebbero Naruto!” mentre diceva l’ultima frase, delle lacrime cominciarono a uscire dagli occhi della ragazza. C-18, stanca di schivare, bloccò entrambe le braccia della giovane e le disse “Tanto lo ucciderebbero comunque. Naruto rappresenta una minaccia per il Signore Oscuro… e tu dovresti saperlo, visto che eri presente durante la spiegazione di Luke!” Hinata si dimenava: non aveva alcuna intenzione di stare ad ascoltare la donna, voleva solo combattere e soffrire… era l’unico modo che aveva per garantire un futuro al ragazzo che amava. “Che bella scenetta, peccato che sono costretto ad interrompervi!” Axel, che aveva ripreso in mano il Chakram lanciato, colpì sul fianco destro la bionda provocandogli un buco all’altezza dello stomaco, con in più la lama coperta interamente di fiamme. La donna cadde a terra: nonostante fosse un Cyborg, la parte umana che era in lei provava un grosso dolore; e inoltre, anche se aveva soltanto un buco, sentiva quasi come se stavano prendendo fuoco i suoi organi interni. Hinata rimase senza parole nel vedere quella scena, e anche Sora girò il viso per vedere le condizioni della bionda “Mossa sbagliata amico!” e Capitan Uncino lo trafisse quasi all’altezza del cuore facendo accasciare il povero Sora a terra mentre si toccava il lato ferito e sputava sangue dalla bocca “Mai distrarsi!” La situazione era davvero critica: sia il prescelto dal Keyblade che C-18 erano a terra, e non sapevano cosa fare… oddio in verità entrambi erano a conoscenza del Senzu… ma sapevano anche che Uncino e Axel non gli avrebbero mai dato la possibilità di mangiarlo… sembrava davvero la fine… quando… tutti e 3 videro un enorme raggio di energia sparato verso l’alto che esplose in cielo. “E quello cos’è?” domandò il pirata. Axel, però, aveva capito benissimo cos’era *Il segnale!* Invece Hinata, pronta ad usare una tecnica classica del Clan Hyuga col palmo aperto, stava per infliggere il colpo di grazia a C-18 “Mi dispiace 18, davvero… ma non ho scelta!” e anche Uncino stava per dare l’ultimo colpo a Sora… quando il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, dopo aver scostato la Ninja con una spinta, sparò una palla di fuoco che colpì in piena pancia il pirata. “Ehi, cosa stai facendo?” domandò Uncino. Ma il ragazzo, invece di rispondere, esclamò “Bye Bye!” e, schioccando le dita, il corpo del pirata esplose in un concentrato di fuoco; ebbe soltanto il tempo di dire “T-Tu… b-brutto t-tradito…” prima che il suo corpo senza vita potesse cadere a terra mentre le fiamme a poco a poco sparivano. “Niente di personale “Capitan” Uncino… è questione di affari!” dopo aver compiuto l’omicidio, Axel si avvicinò a Hinata, che era a terra spaventata a morte: quello aveva appena fatto fuori un compagno… e lei poteva benissimo essere la prossima a morire. E invece il ragazzo le porse la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi dicendo “Tranquilla: non devi temere niente da me. Non sono tuo nemico!” la Hyuga rimase spiazzata da quelle parole, ma decise comunque di prendere la sua mano affinché la aiutasse a rialzarsi “Ora sarà meglio curare quei due prima che…” “Grazie, ma ci siamo già curati!” infatti sia C-18 che Sora era in piedi di fronte ai due membri dell’Esercito completamente guariti dopo aver mangiato i Senzu… ma stavolta non volevano combattere, infatti la bionda proseguì “A che razza di gioco stai giocando? Prima ci stavi quasi per far fuori, poi, appena hai visto quello strano raggio nel cielo, hai attaccato quel pirata e hai aiutato la nostra amica… che significa tutto questo?” Axel, sorridendo, rispose “Semplice: quel raggio stava a significare che la commedia è finita!” “Commedia?” dissero all’unisono i 3 presenti. “Vedete: mi sono introdotto nell’Esercito come semplice spia insieme al mio capo Ansem… il VERO Ansem, visto che il Signore Oscuro gli ha rubato il nome. Quel raggio stava ad indicare che la farsa è finita ed è il momento di distruggere questa organizzazione una volta per tutte. Il segnale sta anche ad indicare che l’incontro sarà alla Fortezza Oscura; se volete potete venire con me, ma io ho fretta quindi dobbiamo sbrigarci!” e, senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni, il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si girò e cominciò a camminare nella direzione che portava alla grossa base. I 3, mentre osservavano il giovane allontanarsi, assunsero un aria interrogativa: stava dicendo la verità o si era inventato tutto? “Non so voi… ma io lo seguo!” “Cosa dici Sora?” “Mi ha salvato la vita 18… e poi a me non è sembrato una persona malvagia!” “Concordo con Sora!” interruppe Hinata “Si può dire che Axel abbia salvato anche me dal commettere un omicidio… e poi… è grazie a lui se ora posso dire di non essere più un membro dell’Esercito!” “Ti sei decisa finalmente Hinata!” esclamò sorridendo C-18, contenta che l’amica avesse trovato la forza per abbandonare quella spietata organizzazione. La Hyuga annuì sorridendo e proseguì “Non sembra, ma prima ho ascoltato le tue parole, e… hai ragione: loro faranno fuori comunque Naruto; e ora che Axel ha fatto fuori Uncino, l’unico che mi obbligava realmente a stare con l’Esercito, non ho più niente che mi costringe a rimanere con loro!” “Beh… Hinata… se vogliamo andare con lui dobbiamo muoverci: si sta allontanando sempre di più!” affermò il bruno indicando l’ex membro dell’Esercito che si faceva sempre più lontano. “Giustissimo Sora, andiamo!” E così i due corsero per raggiungere Axel che si stava allontanando; anche C-18 alla fine decise di andare con loro… ma più che altro per tenere d’occhio il ragazzo dai capelli rossi: non si fidava completamente di lui. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” Purtroppo il coraggio della ragazza si era dimostrato del tutto vano: Kairi le stava provando tutte per cercare di sconfiggere il Tiranno Galattico e vendicare Re Topolino crudelmente ucciso, ma l’unica cosa che sapeva fare con il Keyblade era di usarlo come una spada… e Freezer riusciva sempre a parare i suoi attacchi con non curanza; e non solo: gli aveva anche bucato i piedi e ora faceva fatica a muoversi. “Sei piuttosto noiosa ragazzina!” “Stai zitto!” “Che scortesia… dovrò darti una lezione!” e in un battito di ciglio Freezer allungò la coda e prese con essa la ragazza al collo, cominciando a stringere sempre di più la presa. Kairi stava soffocando: man mano che stringeva il fiato saliva sempre meno… se continuava così anche lei sarebbe perita. Cercò un attacco disperato con il Keyblade, ma il Changelling glielo buttò via con una semplice manata “E’ tutta fatica sprecata. Ora ti finirò nello stesso modo in cui ho ucciso il tuo amico!” e puntò subito l’indice verso il cuore della ragazza. Alla rossa venne un colpo: non solo rischiava di morire soffocata, ma ora quello aveva anche intenzione di perforagli il cuore con uno dei suoi Raggi Letali… ormai era finita… non c’era più via di scampo. “Addio ragazzina!” Ma ecco che all’ultimo, proprio quando il raggio stava per essere sparato, un tizio in armatura colpì in piena faccia Freezer con un Keyblade costringendo il Changelling a mollare la presa… e non solo: l’attacco fu tanto devastante (e soprattutto inaspettato) che lo lanciò contro una delle numerose rocce lì presenti. Kairi, una volta libera, cominciò a tossire e a toccarsi il collo: c’era mancato davvero poco; il misterioso individuo si avvicinò alla ragazza e si chinò verso di lei “Tutto bene?” la rossa si limitò ad annuire: non riusciva ancora a parlare a causa dello stritolamento di prima. Dall’altra parte, Freezer uscì dalle rocce senza un graffio (a parte qualche goccia di sangue che usciva dalla bocca) e, vedendo il nuovo arrivato, disse irritato “Come ti sei permesso di sfigurarmi anche tu? Questa te la faccio pagare molto cara!” Il Tiranno Galattico cominciò ad espandere la propria aura… ma, proprio mentre il tizio in armatura si alzava per mettersi in posizione da combattimento, il Changelling ricevette un messaggio telepatico *Freezer mi senti?* *Generale Cell? Cosa vuole adesso?* *Rientra immediatamente!* *Cosa? Hai forse dimenticato il nostro accordo? Io e Cooler entriamo nell’Esercito e vi aiutiamo a compiere i vostri piani… e in cambio voi ci fate fare quello che vogliamo e ci date il comando del nostro Universo a piano terminato; in quel momento risponderemo soltanto a te e al Signore Oscuro. Sai questo che significa? Che non sono obbligato a rispondere ai tuoi ordini!* *Mi ricordo benissimo il nostro accordo, ma adesso c’è un problema: Diz, Axel e Hinata ci hanno traditi e si sono schierati con i nostri avversari e il Signore Oscuro vuole che rimaniamo in campo solo io, Crocodile e Orochimaru. Torna alla Base immediatamente!* *Uff che noia!* a comunicazione terminata, Freezer si rivolse ai due “Questa volta siete fortunati: devo rientrare alla Fortezza Oscura, quindi giocheremo un’altra volta… a presto!” e in poco tempo sparì alla vista dei 2. A pericolo terminato, il tizio fece sparire il Keyblade e si rivolse a Kairi “Prendi il Senzu del Re… ti guarirà le ferite ai piedi!” La rossa, con molta riluttanza, decise di dargli retta e, frugando nelle tasche del deceduto, vi trovò il fagiolo magico che la curò completamente. Subito dopo però, la ragazza decise di rivolgere all’individuo una domanda “Tu… chi sei?” “Oh giusto, scusami per la maleducazione!” e così si tolse l’elmo dell’armatura, rivelando che in realtà era una ragazza dai capelli e gli occhi azzurri “Mi presento: mi chiamo Aqua e sono una Maestra del Keyblade… noi due ci siamo incontrate proprio qui 10 anni fa, ricordi?” Kairi, dopo averci pensato su, fece di no con la testa “Mmmm… a quanto pare l’amnesia che il Signore Oscuro ti ha provocato è più forte del previsto…” “Comunque piacere Aqua. Sono in debito con te: se non fossi intervenuta Freezer mi avrebbe ucciso!” affermò la rossa alzandosi in piedi e facendo un leggero inchino. “Sicuramente ti avrebbe eliminato; quello è un essere spietato che non prova pietà. Ti avrebbe ucciso tra atroci dolori!” Kairi deglutì pensando a cosa era riuscita a scampare “Comunque non sono arrivata in tempo per salvare il Re, ma sarei intervenuta a salvarti anche senza il segnale!” “Segnale?” “Il raggio energetico sparato verso il cielo prima: stava ad indicare che i miei colleghi hanno terminato l’infiltrazione nell’Esercito e sono pronti a distruggere l’organizzazione una volta per tutte… ovviamente dopo che ci saremo incontrati tutti e 3 alla Fortezza Oscura!” “Anche noi dovevamo incontrarci alla Fortezza Oscura, non è che… posso venire con te?” la rossa si sarebbe sentita più al sicuro con Aqua. “Certo nessun problema… ma sarà meglio portarci dietro il corpo del Re!” l’azzurra tirò fuori dalla tasca una capsula che, toccando terra, divenne una specie di capsula grossa “Metti il corpo lì dentro. E’ uno strumento che Axel ha trovato quando è andato in missione nell’Universo di Freezer!” Kairi obbedì subito… anche se qualche lacrima le continuava ad uscire per la tragica morte dell’amico. Una volta deposto il corpo, Aqua fece tornare la capsula piccola e se la rimise in tasca, mentre Kairi le fece una domanda “Chi è Axel?” “E’ uno dei miei due compagni nella lotta contro l’Esercito. L’altro, il nostro Capo, è Ansem… il VERO Ansem, visto che il Signore Oscuro gli ha rubato il nome!” La ragazza amica di Sora e Riku annuì semplicemente. “Ora andiamo verso la Fortezza Oscura, i nostri compagni ci stanno aspettando!” Alle parole di Aqua, entrambe le ragazze cominciarono la loro avanzata verso l’enorme Castello… non prima che Kairi ebbe raccolto il Keyblade di Topolino, che da quel momento in poi sarebbe stata la sua arma… un arma che le avrebbe permesso di ricordare il Re per sempre. Eventi Principali *Luke e Kakashi sconfiggono ed uccidono Aokiji. *Goku sconfigge Diz e David sconfigge il BauBau. *Diz rivela di essere Ansem e uccide il BauBau. *Axel e Hinata sconfiggono C-18 e Capitan Uncino sconfigge Sora. *Axel rivela di essere in accordo con Ansem e uccide Capitan Uncino. *Hinata lascia l'Esercito. *Aqua, in accordo con Ansem, salva Kairi da morte certa a causa di Freezer. Debutti Aqua Personaggi Apparsi Luke Fuudo Kakashi Hatake Aokiji Son Goku Diz David Tokiwa BauBau Hinata Hyuga Kairi Freezer Axel Capitan Uncino C-18 Sora Aqua Cell Categoria:Capitoli di "I Cavalieri della Speranza"